Lupin's Mystery
by Rafael Moraes
Summary: Um ano muito importante na vida dos Marotos. Fatos marcantes citados pela JK são contados por mim, do jeito que eu imaginei que havia acontecido. E o mistério principal da fanfic, o "mistério" de Lupin, que não é mais segredo pra nenhum de nós.


- Capítulo Um –

Largo Grimmauld número Doze 

Esse era o lar da família Black há várias gerações. A velha casa é protegida pelo feitiço _Fidelius_, que esconde o determinado lugar do olhar de todos, e só o "Fiel do Segredo" sabe onde a mesma se encontra; no caso dos Black, o fiel do segredo era o patriarca da família, Orion Black. Pelo fato de a casa número doze ser protegida por tal feitiço, o número onze dessa rua ia direto ao número treze, o que despertava curiosidade de todos que passam pelo lugar.

O filho mais velho dos Black se chamava Sirius. Um garoto charmoso, com os cabelos desordenados e sempre um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Sirius Black tinha 16 anos de idade e estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde era popular entre a maioria na escola, por ser sempre divertido e pertencer à um grupinho legal de estudantes.

Ao contrário de toda sua família, que desde os primórdios seus descendentes pertencem a Sonserina, Sirius pertenceu à Grifinória, o que se tornou um profundo desgosto em seus pais, que escancaravam preferência por seu filho mais novo, Régulos, que assim como toda família era um membro da ardilosa Sonserina.

Sirius agora estava de férias, as férias de verão que precediam o ano letivo. Esse ano o garoto iria cursar seu 6º ano na escola e se encontrava ansioso para que suas férias acabem, pois ele não conseguia manter muito contato com seus amigos, que, como ele, eram membros da grifinória, o que era motivo suficiente para total desaprovação da família.

Ele não tinha sossego enquanto está em casa, tudo e nada eram motivos para seus pais o castigarem e reprovarem. Os períodos que Sirius passa em casa são marcados por diversas discussões com sua desagradável família. O que leva o garoto a viver isolado em seu quarto, por não agüentar tudo isso e preferir ficar na dele, o que evita algumas discussões com a família.

O garoto desceu correndo as escadas, que o levariam ao andar térreo da casa, passando pela fila cabeças empalhadas dos antigos elfos domésticos que serviram sua casa. Ainda correndo, Sirius quase atropela Monstro, o atual elfo que serve os Black, e ao desviar, tropeça no pé de trasgo que servia para depositar os guarda-chuvas, que ficava no sopé da escada, e acaba derrubando algum desses guardas-chuva mofados pelo corredor. Amaldiçoando a própria pressa, ele os recolhe, colocando-os de qualquer jeito dentro do pé de trasgo, ouvindo exclamações ofensas do elfo, que as ignorava completamente, voltando a correr até a cozinha.

Entrou agora no cômodo, era hora do jantar e saíam fumaças exalando o tempero de alguns caldeirões mais à frente. Três pessoas estavam sentadas em uma comprida mesa na cozinha, enquanto travessas levitavam servindo seus pratos com uma espécie de ensopado.

O mais velho das três pessoas encara rapidamente Sirius, mas volta sua atenção ao prato agora cheio do ensopado. Orion Black nem se prestava mais a ofender o filho, diferente de sua esposa, Walburga, que bufou com a entrada do filho.

Porém, Sirius não se importava mais com essa demonstração de... nenhum afeto, de sua querida mamãe. Sentou-se uma cadeira de distancia de seu irmão Régulos e serviu-se do ensopado.

Embora Walburga costumasse dar inúmeras alfinetadas no filho mais velho durante a refeição, o mesmo fingia não ouvir, ou às vezes fazia cara de indignação ou superioridade, mas não dava papo a sua mãe. Queria paz.

É claro que a família conversava durante o jantar, assuntos que Sirius não se metia, porque não se interessava por nada que se relacionava a família. Normalmente falavam sobre outros membros da família, sobre nobres famílias bruxas, sangue-puro. Ladainha, para Sirius, pura perca de tempo.

Sirius acabou a refeição antes dos demais, como sempre, por não fazer questão de ficar ali ouvindo a conversa furada da família. Levantou-se e seu prato e talheres levantaram no ar sozinhos e levitaram até uma pia perto dos caldeirões, agora sem emanar fumaça da comida.

Subiu correndo a mesma escada que desceu correndo pouco antes, agora voltando ao seu quarto no terceiro andar do sobrado. Chegando a uma porta de madeira, com uma placa escrita seu nome.

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, uma mão acariciando sua barriga cheia, e a outra servindo de apoio para a cabeça do garoto, que descansava olhando para o teto.

Nas paredes do quarto, várias flâmulas vermelhas e douradas da grifinória as enfeitavam, com feitiços de cola permanente, para não serem arrancados pela mãe. Assim como vários pôsteres de famosos jogadores de quadribol e de garotas trouxas de biquíni. O que era possível perceber, pelo fato das garotas dos pôsteres não terem movimento, estarem sempre estáticas.

Em uma escrivaninha encostada em uma das paredes lotadas de tais flâmulas e pôsteres, havia várias cartas, de seus amigos, e alguns livros.

Sirius não tinha nada para fazer, para falar, estava sucumbindo de tanto tédio. Pensando um pouco na vida, em Hogwarts, nos amigos. O garoto se viu pensando em Bellatriz, sua prima, pela qual sentia grande atração, desde... sempre.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos sobre sua querida priminha Bella, mas não conseguiu. Ficou pensando nela, em sua beleza, nas tardes roubadas encostados em alguma parede fria de pedra de Hogwarts que se aquecia com eles. Até das discussões Sirius sentia saudades agora.

Adormeceu, pouco tempo depois, pensando em Bellatriz, em James Potter, Remo Lupin, Petter Pettigrew, Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Hogwarts sempre foi uma das maiores paixões de Sirius.

Amanheceu, um sábado, sem graça e chuvoso em Londres, fazia um pouco de frio. A chuva batia na janela da casa e Sirius acordou com o seu barulho, dormira logo após o jantar com as mesmas roupas que passara no dia anterior.

O garoto enrolou cerca de dez a quinze minutos deitado, se espreguiçou e finalmente levantou, deu uma olhada, ainda sonolento, pelo quarto. Dirigiu-se a um grande armário de carvalho e pegou outras vestes. Saiu do quarto e caminhou um pouco até um banheiro no mesmo andar, tomou um longo banho e desceu para o café da manhã.

Entrou na cozinha mal iluminada, sua mãe vestia uma camisola de seda verde esmeralda, da cor da sonserina, seu irmão continuava dormindo e seu pai estava sentado na mesa lendo o Profeta Diário, um pouco sério.

Ao sentar em seu lugar de costume e apanhar umas torradas, Sirius lê na capa do Profeta de seu pai, que estava oposto a ele, os dizeres: _"Você-Sabe-Quem recrutando seguidores, fiquem atentos!"_. A espinha do garoto gelou quando acabou de ler isso.

Sua atenção foi desviada, Monstro passou por ele agora carregado de papéis. Sirius prestou atenção nos papéis que o elfo carregava em direção à lixeira e percebe que eram as correspondências de hoje para o garoto. Ele se levanta num salto.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM AS MINHAS CORRESPONDÊNCIAS, MONSTRO? – gritou Sirius, o que fez seus pais virarem para o garoto e o elfo.

- Garoto traidor de sangue – murmurou o elfo – Monstro está seguindo ordens, ordens dos verdadeiros Black! Ordens da minha senhora e do meu senhor! – bradou o elfo corajosamente.

- Que bonita sua lealdade aos seus senhores, Monstrinho – falou, sarcasticamente, o garoto – agora, faça o favor de devolver as _minhas_ correspondências antes que eu te transforme em um sapato velho – ameaçou o garoto.

Monstro olhava da senhora Black para Sirius, seus enormes olhos abriam e fechavam lentamente. E, em uma fração de segundos, Sirius avançou contra o elfo reavendo suas correspondências.

O elfo demonstrou perplexidade e raiva do garoto, e a senhora Black que nesse meio tempo não havia falado nada, se levantou e começou a lançar ofensas contra o filho, que deixou a cozinha correndo em direção às escadas.

Sirius ouviu enquanto corria pelas escadas o velho Orion Black mandando Monstro parar de se castigar, afinal, ele havia "desobedecido" uma ordem que sua senhora dera.

Entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta, embora soubesse que era inútil, porque caso seus pais desejassem entrar, poderiam destrancar a porta usando sua varinha, coisa que Sirius não podia fazer, por ser menor de idade e não poder executar magias fora da escola. Porém o garoto nem ligou para isso, sabia que não entrariam ali agora.

Sentou-se na cama que ainda pouco estava dormindo, analisou os envelopes que ainda segurava e abriu a de cima, era do seu amigo, grifinório como ele, Remos Lupin.

A carta, embora, não contou muitas novidades, o que causou uma ponta de desapontamento no garoto, foi só uma carta para saber como estavam as coisas, também sentia saudades do amigo.

Por mais que a carta não tivesse nada muito novo, Sirius ficou muito empolgado com ela, o contato, mesmo que pouco era realmente bom nessas horas.

O garoto releu a carta e a deixou de lado, para ler as demais correspondências. Um grande envelope pardo trazia a edição semanal da revista do _Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol_, que o garoto deixou de lado para ver o que mais havia recebido.

Voltou às correspondências, Sirius pegou agora um envelope pardo um pouco menor que o da revista sobre o Quadribol, ele foi ver quem o enviou, e com surpresa viu que havia sido James Potter, seu melhor amigo, que o enviara tal envelope.

Abriu o envelope, ansioso e empolgado, por Potter ser seu melhor amigo, e não se falarem um bom tempo, devido a uma viagem que o amigo andou fazendo na Irlanda com os pais.

Dentro do envelope haviam dois pergaminhos esticados, escritos à mão e com a letra de James Potter, algumas fotos e flâmulas de time de quadribol, que mais tarde Sirius percebeu que eram dos times da Irlanda.

O primeiro pergaminho escrito pelo amigo contava a Sirius como foi a parte mais turística de sua viagem, os lugares visitados, os jogos de quadribol, as festas, com destaque para as _garotas irlandesas_ que James conheceu em tais festas.

Já no segundo pergaminho, o amigo contara coisas não muito agradáveis, como por exemplo, o medo da comunidade bruxa irlandesa com relação ao Lorde das Trevas, por ter-se ouvindo um boato de que o bruxo estivesse no país recrutando seguidores. E o que mais espantava James, segundo a carta, era que muitos bruxos estavam se unido a ele. Talvez amaldiçoados pela maldição Impérios, talvez medo, ou realmente queriam ser seus seguidores.

James acaba a carta dizendo a Sirius que dentro de dois dias estaria de passagem com a família no Caldeirão Furado, para comprar vestes novas e os livros que precisariam no próximo ano letivo, e que Sirius sabia onde o encontrar, como sempre, tomando sorvete na calçada da Sorveteria Fortescue.

Sirius ficou feliz, pode-se dizer até que estava feliz de forma retardada, com a carta do seu amigo. Terminou de ler suas outras correspondências, que pareceram até sem graça perto da carta que James lhe mandou, guardou-as em um bolso interno de suas vestes e respondeu, brevemente, a carta do amigo, se deitando novamente na cama para... olhar o teto.

Mais um dia tedioso das férias do garoto passou, vagarosamente, mas passou. Sirius não fez nada durante o dia, simplesmente ficou vagando pela casa parecendo um fantasma e evitando a presença da família e do mal humorado elfo doméstico Monstro.

Já era final de tarde do domingo. Sirius estava deitado em seu quarto, coisa que se tornou freqüente nessas férias. Acabou de receber a resposta de sua carta a James Potter e pegou-a para ler.

É quando a porta do quarto se abriu violentamente, e quem entrou foi a mãe de Sirius, a matriarca dos Black, Walburga. A Senhora Black estava, como sempre, com cara de poucos amigos para Sirius, ela o encarou e começou a disparar farpas.

Meu querido filho Régulos disse que viu uma coruja deixando uma carta pra você aqui! – falou a Senhora Black em tom de zombaria – deve ser um dos seus amiguinhos que mandou, não foi? Aqueles mestiços nojentos! Como um _BLACK_ se relaciona com essa escória?

Você já terminou? – falou Sirius secamente guardando a carta no bolso de sua calça jeans – porque se tiver terminado, eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer.

Moleque arrogante! Você sujou o nome dos Black, filho ingrato, traidor de sangue, faz parte dessa escória! – a mãe de Sirius estava fora de controle, o garoto nunca a tinha visto assim, e preferiu não falar nada, embora quisesse falar, e falar tudo que estava guardado dentro dele. Com o silêncio do filho, a Senhora Black retoma a briga – EU DEVERIA TE EXPULSAR DE CASA! VOCÊ É UMA VERGONHA PARA O MUNDO BRUXO, PARA OS BLACK! MESTIÇO NOJENTO!

NÃO SOU TÃO NOJENTO QUANTO VOCÊ, QUERIDA MAMÃE! EU NÃO PRECISO ME PREOCUPAR COM ESSA PORCARIA DE SANGUE PURO! - disse Sirius apontando pra uma veia de seu braço. O garoto acabou de perder toda a calma e frieza que havia apresentado até o momento. Explodiu de raiva, tristeza e ódio. Esqueceu-se totalmente de que aquela ainda era sua mãe, querendo ou não. - E QUER SABER DO QUE MAIS? VOCÊ NUNCA SERÁ FELIZ COMO EU SEREI... - Sirius respirou fundo e tomou a atitude mais extrema que poderia tomar - SABE POR QUE? PORQUE EU ESTOU SAINDO DESSE QUARTO, SAINDO DESSA CASA E, O MAIS IMPORTANTE, SUMINDO DA VIDA DE TODOS AQUI NESTA CASA!

Sirius virou-se e abriu os armários com tamanha fúria que quase quebrou as portas e começou a atirar as roupas, com cabide e tudo para dentro do seu malão que sempre ficou ali por perto.

Depois de terminado o serviço, o garoto olhou para o quarto e refletiu. Lembrou-se de sua infância difícil e de seus parentes nojentos e pensou que, embora fosse difícil, aquele era seu lar. ERA seu lar... O garoto tomou a atitude mais digna que poderia ter tomado. Desceu as escadas, deixando Walburga sozinha com uma expressão indefinida em seu rosto. Ele realmente não agüentava mais tanta pressão em sua cabeça, tanta chatice, tanta idiotice... E saiu pela porta da sala de cabeça erguida, caindo na noite, sem rumo, sem casa, sem FAMÍLIA... E ele se orgulhava disso.

Em seu caminho ainda passou reto por um bordel, deu dois passos para trás e olhou as garotas dançando na porta daquele antro de perdição. Deu uma gargalhada alegre e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A família Black já não era mais parte de sua vida...


End file.
